


Rock N Roll

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: A bad day for Bill turns worse for you when you try to tease him in the car. He takes it out on you and in the end, you're both satisfied.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Rock N Roll

Today was, as Bill put it, “a shit show.” First, Holden didn’t show up to work and you could only imagine that he was visiting another serial killer in a hospital room. That was the least of your concerns. Holden was a grown man and he could, or at least should take care of himself. 

Then, you and Bill were sent eight hours away to a consult on a case only to find out they already caught the guy. He called and confessed and none of the staff thought it’d be a good idea to call and inform Gunn. 

Luckily, Bill cooled off by driving and you could never say no to a nap. Since you were a kid, the comfort of the car on the road had put you to sleep in an instant. Bill didn’t mind it. He was used to driving in silent cars. The silence with you felt different than it had with Nancy. When he was with his ex wife, she tried her best to make sure that he could feel her discontent with him in the air. However, with you, it felt comfortable. 

You dreamt of a day where everything went right. You dreamt of Bill. You saw his smile, although he didn’t show it that often. You weren’t sure why he was the man that your mind conjured up, but you weren’t complaining either. 

Bill didn’t mind the fact that you were taking advantage of the quiet car ride. He wished he could catch up on sleep too and he found himself jealous of the way you could fall asleep anywhere. Between being jealous and being content, Bill also felt delighted that you felt safe enough to trust yourself and him to sleep in his presence. He would never do anything to jeopardize that. Except for this time. 

As he pulled over to fill up the gas tank at an empty station, he left you in the car so that he could use the bathroom around the corner of the station. The gas station was empty and he’d left a sleeping Holden in the car before as well. 

It wasn’t the fact that you woke up in a car alone. In fact, you didn’t wake up until Bill returned. And that’s what bothered you. When he came back from the bathroom, He noticed your still sleeping figure in the passenger seat. He wasn’t looking forward to the rest of the trip back with no one to talk to. So, it was the way you woke up. 

Bill decided it would be funny to turn up the radio before turning the car on. You woke up to a Diana Ross song. You were too overstimulated by the rude alarm for you to pinpoint the exact song. 

“What the hell?!” You exclaimed when you finally came to. 

Bill was too busy chuckling at your state of unrest to apologize. Not that either of you wanted him to. He turned the radio down before pulling away to leave the gas station, still smiling about his little stunt.

You weren’t able to go back to sleep and you were feeling a little devious as well. “So that’s how you want to play, huh?” You smirked and turned in your seat. You set a foot up on the middle seat and the other over on the dash. 

“What are you doing?” Bill tried to share his focus with you and the road. 

He watched as you began to undo the button and zipper on your pants. “Well, I can’t go back to sleep.” You slid a hand inside the fabric of your dress pants. “So I need something to tire me out.” You let your head fall back against the window. 

“Don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” He warned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. “Y/N, I’m driving.” 

Your hand dipped into your pants and past the line of your panties. “So drive. This doesn’t require you.” You smirked, but you would much rather have his steady fingers instead of your own. 

You teased him with a high pitched moan, letting him know that you had at least one finger inside your cunt. 

“Someone could see you.” Bill was coming up with every excuse to get you to stop. You could see him trying to adjust himself while keeping a steady foot on the gas petal. 

“So let them see.” 

He was growing tired of your careless attitude and was looking forward to taming the brat out of you when you got back home. For now, he would focus on the road and ignore the situation to the right of him and the one between his legs. He needed a distraction. He needed a cigarette. But with his luck today, he ran out on the way to the police station. He’d been without a cigarette all day. 

Your moans were getting louder as you pumped your fingers inside of yourself, taking a break every once in a while to rub your clit. You were getting closer and closer to your climax and you were going to watch Bill as he sat helpless behind the wheel. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very much not a fan of you right now. You could also tell that no matter how much he told himself he was angry at your actions, his body was giving him away. You eyes the bulge in his trousers and imagined it replacing your fingers inside your pussy, making you moan even more. You were at the point where you couldn’t pull away to edge yourself anymore, no matter how hard you tried. It felt too good and it was becoming too much. Your orgasm raced through you and made your whole body feel overstimulated. Your eyes shut tightly and a darkness that could only be summoned by your release shown under your lids as you came down from your ecstatic high. 

When you opened your eyes, Bill was pulling off onto a secluded path. “What are you doing?” You asked, knowing this wasn’t the way home. He didn’t respond, just kept driving until slowing down to a stop when he was certain the car was away from any other traffic. 

He turned off the car and looked at you with pure arousal in his eyes. “You want to tease me after the day we had?” He sounded angry, but you knew better. Bill rarely brought his anger out on you. “You know what you do to me and now I’m going to punish you.” The demanding tone was turning you on even more. “Get in the backseat.” It was an order. 

As much as you wanted to bratty and tell him that you were tired and you wanted to go home and ask him if he could please keep driving, you were turned on and you were more than eager to do as he told. As Bill got out of the car and moved to the backseat, you took the less conventional route by climbing over the front seats to settle yourself in the back. You barely got situated before Bill was standing outside the backdoor, eyeing your attempt at maneuvering. 

“Are you finished?” Bill asked, impatiently, as he climbed into the car, closing the door behind him and settling in beside you. 

You nodded your head and gave a blushing smile. He encouraged you to move to lay down on the seats, while Bill moved to hold himself above you. He pressed his body against yours, not that he had much of a choice inside that small government-owned car. His warm hands traveled over your blouse, squeezing your breast through the fabric of your shirt, making you moan, thinking about what was going to come. Then he reached up to your neck where he grasped just as hard, “You think you’re going to get off easy? You’re going to make up for that teasing you did.” His voice was a deep growl that sent vibrations through your ears and down to your pussy. 

You understood the warning. You had to make it up to him by sucking his cock. You only hoped he didn’t mean to completion because you wanted to feel him inside of you. 

Bill removed his hand from your throat, allowing you to breathe easier and he pushed your knees forward so that he could sit in the seat. You only sat against the door for a moment, the both of you gazing into each other’s eyes and trying to remember the last time he looked so lustful. You didn’t reminisce in the memories for too long. He bucked his hips in an effort to get more comfortable, but you took it as the hint you needed to go forward with your tasks. 

You adjusted yourself so that you could lean over, face to Bill’s crotch. He undid his belt and trousers himself and pulled his stiffening cock out of his boxers. It would have been intimidating if you weren’t used to it. In fact, the first time you saw his cock, it was intimidating and nearly brought tears to your eyes when he fucked you into his bed. 

He stroked himself a few times, angling himself at your mouth. “Fuck,” he moaned as you proudly took him into your mouth. You instantly set a pace and he was fucking into your mouth in no time. “You look so good like this. Hungry for cock. You always are, aren’t you?” 

You hummed around his cock, agreeing with his question. His fingers intertwined with locks of your h/l, h/c hair. You hum again, hoping he’d continue with his words. 

He moaned back at the added stimulation. With a fistful of your hair, Bill pushes you down, urging you to take more of him in your mouth. He pushes you so far that you gag around him and he keeps you there. The tightness of your throat as your tongue flexes against his cock, trying to force the mass out of your mouth makes him moan again. He lets go of his grip and allows you to catch your breath before repeating the almost dangerous action. You can feel his cock pulsating in your throat the third time he does it, now that you’re familiar with the process. You moan around him as he takes full control of the movements. 

It almost becomes too much and he’s about to lose himself. He pulls you off gently. He can see the disappointed look in your eyes. “Don’t worry, baby. We’re not done, but if I’m gonna cum, it’s gonna be in that pretty little pussy of yours.” 

Your upset look dissipated and you eagerly climb on top of his lap, wasting no time to sink down onto him. He easily slides inside of your wet cunt, stretching you and filling you completely. 

Bill’s hot breath tickles your ear, “Oh, fuck, your pussy takes me so well.” 

You rock your hips against him. “Please, Bill, harder, faster. More.” You beg him. 

“You still think you’re the one giving orders?” He snarled at you, yet picked up the pace and began to buck his hips up to meet yours. 

“Yes, yes, yes..” You moan, your head falling down to his shoulder. “Feels so good.” 

Bill’s moans were much quieter than yours, but there was no denying that he was feeling the same ecstasy. “Yeah?” He grunted. “You love this don’t you?” You only moaned in response. “You love how my cock… fills you up. God, you need it don’t you? You want to cum, I can feel it.” 

“Yes, please. Please let me cum.” 

“Cum for me. Cum all over my cock, baby.” He grunted, thrusting harder into you.

You can’t hold back any longer. Your pussy spasms and twitches around his cock as your orgasm washes over you. He rides it out just as fervently. He’s not letting up on you just yet. 

“Yeah, I knew it. That’s right. Don’t hold back.” His breath was hot against your neck once more. “I knew you couldn’t last. I’m going to ruin this pretty little cunt.” Against your desires, Bill stilled his cock deep inside of you, sending a sharp, painful pleasure through your body and you whimpered back as a result. 

He found a comfortable rhythm and thrusted into you at his chosen pace, stilling deep inside of you every once in a while to tease you. 

Your pussy held his cock inside of you and only loosened a bit after your orgasm to expose your arousal for him once more. 

He found a torturing, slow pace that made you close to another orgasm, when he stopped again. Your whimpers became more desperate, causing a grin to appear on Bill’s face. “What’s wrong, y/n? Can’t take it anymore?” 

You could barely think to tell him what you really wanted. What you needed. What you craved. “I need—“ he thrusted. “Unh! I need—“ another thrust and another repeat. 

“What do you need, baby? Tell me, tell daddy what you need.” He was teasing you more than you could handle and you just needed him. 

“Please,” you begged, tears forming in your eyes. You just wanted to cum. You needed to. “Please, let me cum.” You whimpered out through a desperate voice. 

Bill’s grin didn’t disappear, no matter how many times you pleaded. He was making sure you felt punished. And you definitely felt punished. 

“I know you do, baby, but not yet. Not yet.” His voice became shaky and you realized he wasn’t only saying ‘not yet’ to you, but to himself as well. His thrusts didn’t have the same rhythm and he was clenching his teeth to hold back some moans. 

There was tell-tale sign of his stuttered movements that indicated he was close and approaching his orgasm as fast as you were now. There was no more teasing and no more holding out on you. He didn’t even swat your hand away when you reached between you to stimulate your clit. As you came around his cock, Bill found it hard to release his cock from your tight grip. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t get the thought of painting your face in his cum out of his mind. 

He was able to keep from cumming long enough for you to come down from your orgasmic high. He pulled out and your face showed disappointment. You loved the feeling of his hot cum dripping from your pussy and down the inside of your thighs, but he was straying away from his usual finish. He continued to pump himself, a little slow at first. Bill put a hand on your shoulder, “come over here,” he told you. 

You understood and shifted, not very neatly, however you were able to move in a way that made it easy for Bill to aim for his target. 

“Just like that, baby. Open that pretty little mouth for me.” He moaned, still pumping himself in his hand. His cock twitched and his balls tightened. You opened up your mouth and stuck out your tongue, waiting for the first spurts of cum to hit it. You closed your eyes, having made the mistake of keeping them open before and getting a sticky shot of cum in them, which led to a very itchy and annoying injury. 

You lapped up the cum that missed your tongue as Bill finished and slumped back in the seat with a sigh. “Did you get what you wanted, baby?” He asked you, adjusting his clothes. 

“Did you?” You teased back, stealing a kiss before adjusting your clothes as well to move back to the front seat and continue on the road.


End file.
